


【丹罐/邕罐】花开荼蘼02

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐/邕罐】花开荼蘼02

赖冠霖被梦里的低气压扰醒的时候天还未亮，姜丹尼尔的胳膊依旧环在他的腰上，他捞过枕头旁边的手机，看了一眼才凌晨三点半。身下原本黏糊糊的湿泞已经发干，他将姜丹尼尔搭在他腰间的手轻轻挪到一旁，确认未将人吵醒才起身下床。

脚刚沾地，一阵酸麻便从脚心流经四肢百骸，赖冠霖一个腿软直接跌坐回了床边。

昨晚做的太过激烈，又是初次，身子自然受不住。

赖冠霖转头看了看姜丹尼尔，还好没将人吵醒，坐在床边缓了缓，才撑着旁边的床头柜站了起来，轻手轻脚的挪步到浴室。

往浴池里放满了水，费力的抬腿迈进去，将自己泡进池子里，脑袋搁在池台上，闭上眼睛回想，他怎么都想不通，结婚后从来不碰他的姜丹尼尔今日是着了什么疯，强上了他。

许是不愿再招惹外头的那些烟花野草，许是家里的该物尽其用，许是今日心情格外好……赖冠霖想了各种理由，唯独没想过姜丹尼尔是真的喜欢他，早就想他这朵荼蘼花采撷放入自己的口袋。

赖冠霖在姜丹尼尔醒来之前将自己从池子里捞了出来，换好了家居服。说来也是可笑，明明是成对出现的家居服，却从来都是他一个人穿。

姜丹尼尔醒来后，没见到赖冠霖的身影不满的皱了皱眉头，起身随意套了身衣服，正打算去冲个澡，发现赖冠霖正坐在楼下客厅的沙发上看着电视。

迈向浴室的脚拐了个弯下了楼，发现赖冠霖正盯着电视屏幕愣神，姜丹尼尔坐到他一旁，轻轻在他额角落了一个吻，赖冠霖这才回过神来，有些怔楞的看着他。

“看我做什么？昨晚没看够？”

赖冠霖听出姜丹尼尔口中的调笑，红着脸低下头不去看他，“没有。”

姜丹尼尔见他垂着脑袋，手指胡乱搅着衣服下摆，也没了继续调笑他的兴致，只问他，“洗过澡了？”

“嗯。”

姜丹尼尔伸手揉了揉赖冠霖的头顶，言语轻柔着说：“那我先去洗个澡，你先自己看会儿电视，等会儿李嫂会过来给你做饭。”

“好。”

等姜丹尼尔转身上了楼，听到浴室门掩上的声响时，赖冠霖才松了一口气，重新将目光转回电视机上。

姜丹尼尔再次出现在赖冠霖的视野中时，他人已经西装笔挺的站在了他的身后，赖冠霖被这人突然的出现吓了一跳，连忙往后退了几步，姜丹尼尔也未有怪罪的意思，只是紧了紧松垮垮的领带，走到门口取了瓷盘里的钥匙便要推门而出。

赖冠霖望着姜丹尼尔的背影，突然将人叫住，“姜丹尼尔……”

姜丹尼尔闻言停了手里转动门把的动作，回过头来看着他，面无表情问：“怎么了？”

他想问他明明不喜欢他为什么要和他结婚，明明不喜欢他为什么要和他做爱，明明不喜欢他为什么要对他这么温柔。

可最终都只变成了一句“没事”，他知道，他不喜欢他，同他结婚是因为商业利益，和他做爱不过是为了泄欲，至于为何对他这么温柔，大概是他这日心情格外好。

姜丹尼尔见赖冠霖欲言又止的模样，没来由的心烦气躁，他喜欢赖冠霖，但他讨厌他在自己面前什么都不肯说，什么要求都不提，心里装着其他人的样子。

就像现在，明明昨晚刚发生过关系，这人却装作什么都没发生过一般，明明有想问的话却又硬生生咽回去，一个字都不肯多跟他说。其实，如果他问他是否喜欢他，他一定会给他肯定的答案，可这人就是不问，那他也就懒得说了，他这副对自己唯恐避之不及的模样，他越看越烦躁。

姜丹尼尔没再理会赖冠霖，推开门走了出去。

姜丹尼尔以前并不认识赖冠霖，也和邕圣祐不熟，他是在生意场上认识了邕圣祐，一来二往多了些交集，而认识赖冠霖是场蓄谋已久的意外。

应对完了无聊又麻烦的生意，驱车往住处去，中间的红绿灯多到让他怀疑是不是每隔十米就会有一个路口，而他偏偏每次都能精准无误的撞在绿灯的最后0.01秒卡在警戒线内。他烦躁的扯了扯领口系的紧紧的领带，随手开了最上边的两颗纽扣，才终于觉得自己在闷热的天气里活了过来。

又刚好遇上了红灯。

前方人行横道路上来来往往的人里，他一眼就瞧见了刚刚才见过面的邕圣祐，视线左移，又看到了邕圣祐身旁的少年。邕圣祐还是会议上那套西装，少年却是宽松的帽衫，搭了一条破洞牛仔裤，脑袋上扣了一顶黑色的棒球帽，和邕圣祐有说有笑。

窜入姜丹尼尔意识里的第一个反应不是“这个男孩是谁”，而是“这个男孩真好看”，虽然只有一个侧影。

姜丹尼尔觉得这个男孩像清爽的气泡水，摇一摇就会出现无数气泡，喝下去是酸酸甜甜的味道。

后来姜丹尼尔才发现，他比草莓气泡水更甜。

赖冠霖关了电视机，两条腿曲在沙发上，用胳膊抱住膝盖，他把脑袋埋进膝盖里平复自己混乱的思绪，他想不明白的事情有很多，稀里糊涂和姜丹尼尔结婚是其中一件。

结婚当晚姜丹尼尔抱着被子出主卧的之前跟他说，“在这个家里你有绝对的自由。”

赖冠霖维持鸵鸟的姿势待了一个上午，家里的佣人都不敢打扰他，午饭准备好之后才小心翼翼的喊他吃饭，他乖乖坐在餐桌前扒拉了几口饭菜就说吃饱了要回房间休息。

胃里有了食物就很容易犯困，加上昨晚本就没怎么睡，赖冠霖的脑袋才刚沾着枕头就睡了过去。手机铃声将他从睡梦中吵醒，“喂？”  
“冠霖，是我。”  
“旼炫哥。”  
“冠霖呐，出来跟哥吃个晚饭吧，自打你结婚哥都没见过你了。”  
“还不是因为你太忙。”  
“……”

赖冠霖换了衣服，还是穿了他最喜欢的帽衫和牛仔裤，取车的时候被管家拦住，“少爷，您是要去哪？”  
“去见旼炫哥。”  
“那让老林去送您。”  
“不用了，我自己开车过去。”  
“可是……”  
“没事，我会注意安全的。”  
“好吧，那您早些回来。”  
赖冠霖没再理他，他不喜欢这里，连同这里所有的人和物他都不喜欢。

其实，管家想说的那句话是“可是少爷嘱咐过我们，不能让您自己开车”，管家心细，知道他家里的两位主子相处的并不愉快，尤其是赖家的这个小少爷，脸上鲜少挂着笑，姜丹尼尔在的时候，他总是会面露胆怯。管家看着汽车驶出院子，无奈的摇头叹了口气，心想，这小少爷想做什么就依着他吧。

“冠霖呐，这里。”黄旼炫朝刚进门的赖冠霖打招呼。

赖冠霖刚想冲着他笑，却在看到旁边坐着的邕圣祐时，刚翘起的嘴角僵在了脸上，他甚至忘了往前走，就楞在原地，动都动不了。

邕圣祐也看着他，看他楞在原地的样子就没来由的心疼，他曾无数次的问过自己，如果当初他没有逃走，如果当初他再勇敢一点，结果是不是就会不一样？

可这个世界上，从来就没有那么多假设的当初。

赖冠霖看见邕圣祐对着他笑，他好像出现了短暂的错觉，他的鼻腔里盈满了邕圣祐的信息素味道，是那个没有下雨的黑夜里占满他鼻腔的味道，是阳光洒落雨后森林的味道。

他突然就明白了，其实，他们之间在哪个晚上就已经结束了，结束的很彻底。他用离开告诉他，他们再见面的时候是可以笑着说声“好久不见”的。

所以他艰难的挤出一个笑，连一边的酒窝都挤了出来，他抬手跟他们打招呼，又快走了几步，在黄旼炫的对面落座。

“旼炫哥，你挑的这地也太难找了，路上还那么堵。”赖冠霖跟他撒娇，企图掩饰自己的不自在。

他又转头看一旁的邕圣祐，笑着跟他说：“圣祐哥，好久不见啊，听说你马上要结婚了，恭喜啊。”

黄旼炫显然没有想到赖冠霖一上来就直接捡着最尴尬的话题聊，想着得赶紧转移话题，“冠霖呐，你不是最喜欢吃土豆汤了吗？这家的……”邕圣祐抬手按住黄旼炫的胳膊，示意他没关系，“嗯，谢谢，婚礼在下个月，到时候你和丹尼尔一起过来喝喜酒。”

赖冠霖没应他，也不再看他，他总是赢不了邕圣祐。小时候猜拳赢不过他，捉迷藏赢不过他，上学后成绩赢不过他，长大后分化赢不过他，那天夜里赢不过他，就连现在他也没能赢过他。

他总是有一句话就把他惹哭的本事。

一顿饭吃的没滋没味，三个人各怀心事。黄旼炫本因为分公司的新项目忙的不可开交，却在邕圣祐的软磨硬泡中投了降，邕圣祐总会在醉酒之后打电话给黄旼炫说他这辈子做过最后悔的事就是将赖冠霖送到姜丹尼尔的身边。

吃完饭后黄旼炫小心翼翼的问赖冠霖婚后过得怎么样。  
赖冠霖想了想答了一句：“他……对我很好。”

“那就好。冠霖呐，一会儿我和圣祐打算去老树林酒吧，你去吗？”  
“冠霖都结婚了，你让他去酒吧做什么？”  
“也对，那我找人送你回去啊？”  
赖冠霖本来没什么兴致去酒吧，可一听到邕圣祐说的话的时候，他就有开始赌气，“去啊，为什么不去，我也正想喝两杯。”  
邕圣祐张了张嘴，想在说什么，最后还是一句话也没说。黄旼炫知道赖冠霖性子倔，也没再拦他。

到了酒吧，三个人坐在前面的吧台边，酒吧老板一边给他们调酒一边笑呵呵的说他们三个好久没有一起来了，还要说邕圣祐经常一个人来喝闷酒，喝的醉醺醺的，后头的话没说的出口就被邕圣祐捂着嘴巴警告不许再说他的糗事。

其实他是担心不知情的老板说漏嘴，被赖冠霖听了去。

他不动声色的瞄了一眼赖冠霖，赖冠霖正和黄旼炫说悄悄话，他长舒了口气，庆幸他的注意力不在这里。

“冠霖呐，他还没彻底标记你？”  
“嗯，没有。”  
“那你们两个……”  
“有。”  
“那你今晚少喝点，就待在我和圣祐身边别乱跑。”  
“好。”

他是没乱跑，但喝的是真不少。

黄旼炫去了卫生间，赖冠霖喝的晕晕乎乎的，直往旁边歪，邕圣祐见状连忙挪过去让他靠在自己身上以免磕到别的什么地方。

邕圣祐没喝几口酒，他心思压根就不在酒上，今天是他厚着脸皮求黄旼炫约赖冠霖出来，为的就是见他一面，想知道他过得好不好。如今见来，他好像过的还不错，那他也就放心了许多。

他将赖冠霖的脑袋托到自己肩膀上给他做支撑，他低头喊他的名字，他嘴里嘟嘟哝哝的听不清楚说了什么，他闻到他浑身的酒味，还混着姜丹尼尔淡淡的信息素的味道。

正当邕圣祐把手覆在赖冠霖的脸上的时候，赖冠霖突然被人从他身上拖起来，他抬头看到姜丹尼尔愤怒的脸，将赖冠霖拉进自己怀里。他还来不及解释姜丹尼尔就将赖冠霖打横抱进怀里走出了酒吧，邕圣祐想，这次自己又害了赖冠霖了。

姜丹尼尔一路上都是低气压，揽着赖冠霖坐在车后座，催促着司机开快点，司机大气不敢出，时不时的从镜子里偷瞄姜丹尼尔。

赖冠霖被酒精烧的胸口难受，使劲攥着姜丹尼尔的衣服往他怀里拱，姜丹尼尔给他顺一下背，又气他把他从自己怀里拉出来，他又嘟嘟哝哝着往他怀里蹭。

一下车赖冠霖就被扑上来的凉风扑的醒了大半的酒，意识清醒之后发现被姜丹尼尔抱在怀里，赶紧从他怀里下来，因着酒精和慌乱，一下没站稳后退了两步，姜丹尼尔看着他也没扶，他低着头搅着自己的衣角不敢说话。

“自己能走路吗？”  
赖冠霖抬头看他，“嗯？哦，可以。”  
“那就自己走路，跟我进来。”  
“哦。”

赖冠霖乖乖跟在姜丹尼尔身后，进屋，上楼……才刚进了卧室，姜丹尼尔就转身一把将赖冠霖拉过来抵在墙上，后背磕在墙上，磕的生疼，但他硬是忍着没吭声。

姜丹尼尔最看不惯他这副样子，要强的要命。他扣着他的下巴附身去吻他，赖冠霖伸手去推他，却被他用另一只手捏着手腕钳制在了身后。

他本就因着酒精作用使不上力，双唇又被姜丹尼尔含在嘴里吮吸，没多大会就手软脚软的就要站不住。

姜丹尼尔用膝盖顶开他的双腿，手轻轻挑开他的腰带，又往后伸顺着他的脊椎骨滑进他的裤子，在他的臀肉上揉捏。

赖冠霖呜呜咽咽的扭着身子躲避，却被姜丹尼尔空着的那只手捏着腰将他固定在原处。

他终于肯放过被他吸吮的水光淋漓的唇，脸上的怒意还未消散，粗喘着气跟他说：“我说过你在家里有绝对的自由，但我没说过你在外头也有绝对的自由，要不是我早早在你手机里装了定位，你今晚是不是就打算跟他上床了？”

“我没有！”赖冠霖反驳得很快。

姜丹尼尔一把扯下他的裤子，伸手握住他半勃的分身，有规律的撸动起来，“没有，身子都软塌塌的靠进他怀里了，不去床上滚一滚多可惜。”

“哈啊……我……我说了我没有！”  
“姜……姜丹尼尔你放开我……嗯啊……”

姜丹尼尔本就烦躁，也没什么耐心，领带过紧，有些喘不上气。他扯掉领带攥着赖冠霖的手腕捆在身后，“既然跟他没有，那就跟我做。”

姜丹尼尔架起赖冠霖的一条腿，手往后伸，按压着后穴的褶皱，直接伸了一根食指戳进去，他被愤怒冲昏了头脑，这次连润滑剂都懒得用了。潦草的做了扩张之后就直接挑开自己的腰带，握着自己的硬挺直接挺了进去。

赖冠霖浑身软成一滩水，姜丹尼尔的粗暴让他承受不住，还没等他在他体内抽插几下就挂着眼泪跟他求饶，“停下来……求你了……不要……”

姜丹尼尔现在满脑子都是酒吧里赖冠霖靠在邕圣祐的怀里，邕圣祐低头柔情的看着他，手也摸着他的脸的场景，一想到这些他就愤怒的要命，嫉妒的要命。

他嫉妒赖冠霖在邕圣祐身边的时候总是毫无防备，他嫉妒赖冠霖满心满眼都只装得下邕圣祐一个人。

他发了疯似的在他体内来回进出，两人交合处早已湿泞一片，赖冠霖的求饶一个字都没进到他的耳朵里，他只想占有他，让他知道他是他姜丹尼尔一个人的。

等姜丹尼尔终于在他体内释放的时候，赖冠霖已经被他折腾的连开口跟他求饶的力气都没有了，姜丹尼尔从他身体里退出来，也恢复了理智，将架在他胳膊上的腿放下来，赖冠霖整个人都没了支撑，软着身子就要往下坠，他急忙将人揽进怀里。

赖冠霖又听见他跟他说对不起。

他总是在做了错事之后跟他说对不起。

可他这次连跟他说不用跟他道歉的力气都没有了。

姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖抱进浴室清理，他看着他红肿的穴口心里暗骂自己不是人，小心翼翼的探进去帮他抠挖自己射进他体内的精液。

他轻柔的吻他的脸颊，用温水帮他清洗身体，清理完毕之后用浴巾将他裹起来抱回了床上，赖冠霖头晕目眩浑身使不上力，只能乖乖任他摆弄。

姜丹尼尔简单的冲洗之后就爬上床，赖冠霖还维持着他刚刚将他抱上床的姿势，裹在浴巾里外头盖着棉被。姜丹尼尔也钻进棉被里，将赖冠霖揽进怀里，跟他说对不起，解释自己是被愤怒冲昏了头脑，又保证以后再也不会对他这么粗鲁。

他总是在粗鲁的对待他之后又对他极尽温柔。

赖冠霖认命的闭上眼睛，心里想着，他赢不过的人除了邕圣祐，现在又多加了一个姜丹尼尔，前者是心上赢不过，后者是体力赢不过。

未完待续……


End file.
